Wet: The Sequel
by ThatSkyWritingPony14
Summary: It's all over for now, until Rubi Malone gets a guest at her bone yard after a couple nights later since she killed Pelham and Tarantula. She's a young girl that's 15 and is looking for advice to get revenge on the mob that killed her mother. Reluctantly, Rubi finds herself agreeing but what happens when she has to turn against her client as unfinished business comes back?
1. The Life Of A Fixer

**I believe Wet should have a sequel so I got the idea that maybe I should toy a bit with Rubi's character. So we all know Rubi is ruthless killer who won't take crap from anyone, but how about we put this kid who's innocent in the picture eh? Just writing this for the hell of it so enjoy :P**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Life Of a Fixer

It was all over, for now. Rubi relaxed and let the hot water in the tub calm her panicky nerves. Her job's pay would last her for a couple of months before she needs to get back to work again but that didn't mean she could relax. No. In fact, she was going to train herself even harder this time. _Damn it…How could I let someone trick me so easily? At least next time I should see their face… _Trevor Adckers was dead because of her and that was one kill she hated herself for. He was not supposed to be dead…But at least the person who set her up is no longer breathing. _Fuck you Pelham_…If only she'd brought back his head to hang somewhere in her hideout. The moon shined brightly in the sky as Rubi made it to her bed in the cockpit of the plane. Rest, something she needed however for some reason she couldn't seem to keep her eyes shut. Lying there, she looked at the sky and how bright the stars were. She sighed and then reached for her phone to call Milo. "Hello Rubi, is everything alright?" His Scottish accent filled her ear as he gave a few yawns in between.

"Yeah I made it out alive, again." She replied.

"Oh great girl, I was thinking you were dead already! I raise a glass to ye Rubi!"

"Thanks Milo! If you find any more jobs for me to do just let me know okay?"

"Already itching for more trouble? Gee Rubi when are ye gonna settle done?"

"I can't Milo…I'm a fixer and this is my life." Milo gave another yawn.

"Well, I don't want to argue girl, it's too early her and I have to sail a cargo ship in the morning so I gotta go Rubi."

"Yeah…Sorry about that."

"It's alright just…Just be careful girl…"

"Yeah Milo, I will." She ended her call and lied back in bed. Suddenly, she heard noises outside. "What the fuck?" She grabbed her revolver and put on her robe and slippers before checking outside. She only saw a scorpion walk around before realizing footprints were left in the sand. "Come out before I find you and blow your fucking brains out! Come on!" She yelled as she traced the footsteps to a container and she quickly jumped onto the inside of it. She caught a glimpse of a figure scurry away. "HEY! Get back here!" She chased what looked like a young brunette probably no older than 16. It wasn't smart of her to come back around the way she came from because Rubi easily had her tackled down in seconds. "You better start speaking or this bullet goes right through your head!" Rubi had her revolver pointed between the girl's eyebrows.

"Get off me lady!" Her green eyes were filled with fright, something Rubi never would see in hers. She took a good look at the girl squirming under her; she seemed athletically fit. Maybe she was an athlete or something. She wore skinny jeans, gray vans, and a white t-shirt with a purple sweat jacket over her. Rubi let her get up and circled her making sure she doesn't escape.

"You're far from home kid…" Rubi started.

"I don't even have a home and back off! I warn you my mom was part of the mafia!" The brunette pointed a Desert Eagle pistol at Rubi which had her amazed.

"Desert Eagle…Nice..Where does a kid like you get a thing like that eh? You're part of the mafia?"

"None of your goddamn business…What are you doing here?" Rubi sheathed her weapon her robe's pocket.

"I could ask you the same…This is my hideout…" Rubi circled her one more time before meeting her eyes again. "Wait a minute…You got mafia problems is that it?" The girl lowered her gun.

"My mom is dead…She's the one who killed my dad because…Well, nevermind…"

"Okay…If you want to keep our histories to ourselves, we'll do it. I have to know why you're here though." It was quiet as the girl hesitated to say something.

"Well I…I heard about you and I was just wondering if you could teach me how to fight like you do and stuff…"

"Me? You want me to teach you how to be a fixer? Kid, this job isn't for everyone especially kids like you so I suggest you turn the fuck around and go to your orphanage or wherever you came from and stay in school!" Rubi voice rose.

"I don't have any place to go! Besides, both my parents are dead and I have nothing to do with the mafia. I only know so little about fighting but my mom told me I could count on you to teach me."

"Kid, I'm gonna let you go but next time I see you here I'm not gonna be so nice. I'm not here to give you lessons on things no one is capable of doing. You want to get revenge on someone, I suggest you learn from someone else. I don't know your mom so get the fuck out of my place." Rubi headed back to her plane as the girl watched her.

"What a bitch…" The girl whispered and as much as Rubi wanted to turn around and say something back, she resisted.

The next morning, a gunshot woke up Rubi. "Damn it kid!" She got up and put on her slippers and just like she thought, there was the kid holding a hunting rifle shooting cans. Good aim though…Rubi sighed and thought about what she was going to do. Reluctantly, she stepped down and walked up to the girl. She noticed.

"So what's the punishment going to be? Are you going to be extra pissed because I borrowed your gun?" The girl said and Rubi laughed. The girl seemed startled a bit.

"I told you, this business isn't right for you."

"Yeah…I know…But I want to be like my mom and she told me about you and I guess you could say I became a fan…I really want to learn how to be a killer though, and a great one."

"Wait a minute…Your _mom_ was the one in the mafia?"

"Yeah…I guess you could say it was like a Romeo and Juliet story…My dad was part of a different mob and once they found out about each other being in different mobs my mom broke up with him. That's when my dad became furious and he raped her…Making me…Luckily his blue eyes and blonde hair didn't win otherwise I'd kill myself." The girl aimed at another can.

"Wait a minute…Your mom kept you- I mean…Not that-"

"It's fine, I ask myself the same thing…Once my mom killed my dad she had me and she told me the whole story…One of my dad's mob members then killed her when I turned 13…Since then I've wanted to catch that bastard and hold his beating heart in my hand. My mom's mob took care of me and made sure my father was taken out. Of course, my mom told me that she wanted me out of the mob so I ran away and met some people along the way. They didn't teach me much though." She handed Rubi's hunting rifle back and started kicking a can around.

"So you want me to help you find the guy who did the dirty work or any other bastards involved?"

"I can't ask you for anything else but to teach me…I don't know how I'll pay you back but I'll find something…" Rubi considered the idea and the longer she stared at the brunette's pleading eyes, she caved.

"You're just a kid…I can't let you do all the dirty work by yourself…We'll split the payment. What's your name?"

"Seriously?! It's Jane. Jane Cappuccino." They shook hands as the girl got excited.

"Well Jane, welcome to the life of a fixer."


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2  
Trouble

Rubi questioned why she let the girl in but she had a purpose and like every fixer, you need a good reason to take care of problems. This girl though, she was starting to become a problem… "So how many people have you killed? Did you ever get near death encounters? Tell me about your missions and-" Rubi turned around and held up her hand.

"The answer is many and all the time. Jane, don't ask, don't question, just use your common sense. Now, I'm sure your mom was a badass bitch since she was probably one of the few women to be part of the mafia right?" Rubi lead her up to what she called her diner table. She took a seat and kicked her bare feet up on the small table as Jane followed.

"Sure…She would tell me stories about how sometimes-"

"Okay okay listen, I'm not your best friend, I'm your teacher. No stories about our past or how about no stories at all? This is part of my business and any shit that's not going to help us get better at what we do, don't talk about it."

"Okay…Start the lesson then..."

"Well…I'm gonna give you some obstacle courses to run. When you're shooting and whatever, people don't stay still like those soda cans and neither do you. The key is to keep advancing on your target because they're already intimidated because you have a weapon and now it's up to them to get their weapon to attack you first but that's when you have to be a step ahead of them. Understand?"

"What's this got to do with the obstacle course?" Rubi sighed angrily. "Okay! Okay! I get it! Just, I just want to know how this-"

"I have targets set up. You're going to be moving around the obstacle course and hitting those targets. Now, I prefer dual pistols, but you have your own style." Rubi got up and headed to her dresser to retrieve her favorite camo pants and her jacket.

"Okay I got it! Where are the targets?" The girl followed Rubi as she gathered her gear and loaded her revolvers.

"Just follow my lead and we'll stick to one gun, one target for now." Rubi lead the way to one of her usual obstacle courses. She swung on some poles and once she was in the air, she shot one of the targets that were standing up. She landed on a container and looked back waiting for Jane to follow.

"Shit I don't think I could-"

"If they were real people they'd be fucking shooting at you and 'can't' just doesn't work here."

"Okay…" Jane stepped back and got a running start for her leap. She aimed her gun with two hands and tried shooting the target then suddenly, THUD! Her back slammed against the pole and she fell flat on the floor.

"Fuck!" Jane waited for her back pain to fade before getting back up as Rubi walked to her side. "That was horrible wasn't it?" She joked but Rubi didn't find it funny as she stared at her for a bit.

"You're dead. Try using one hand to shoot next time." Rubi left her and went to start up her red truck.

"Wait where are you going!?" Jane followed her to the truck.

"Breakfast, then you're going to practice a little bit harder next time. Come on, get in the truck." Rubi entered the truck and Jane followed and they sped away throwing dust in the air.

Rubi preferred to eat breakfast at The Longhorn Café. It was the closest to her hideout and the prices were good. Alfred, her usual waiter greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Rubi! Who's this little girl?" He asked.

"Long story short, she's none of your business."

"Well then, I guess it's part of work then? Follow me." He led them to a booth and handed the menus. "You ladies know what you're drinking?"

"I'll have Coke." Jane replied.

"Coke? Isn't a little early for soda?"

"They're probably drinking Beer in Japan right now."

"Pffttt…Two Cokes then…"

"You got it…" He took a good look at Jane and she flashed him a look.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Rubi rhetorically asked.

"He knows you're a fixer? Are you guys close? Has he helped you in any jobs?"

"No questions alright? What are you going to eat?"

"Cheeseburger… I guess...What about you?"

"Hm..I'm having the same thing...Now, about that target-"

"Yeah my mom really didn't teach me much about aiming while moving. God, I guess I'll never be a great fixer…"

"Hey…you're still green. You want to get back at the guys who killed your mom don't you? Well, don't give up." Alfred returned with the Cokes and got ready to write down their order.

"What will it be?"

"Two cheeseburgers, medium well done, fries on the side." Rubi collected the menus and handed them to him.

"Well then, I'll be back." He eyed Jane again and this time she looked away.

"I already get the feeling that he hates me."

"He's just testing you and no one always sees a kid hanging around with a fixer. So, how old are you again?"

"Fifteen you?"

"Twenty-three. So, what were you doing these past two years out in the world?"

"I told you already, I met people along the way and they helped me. I stayed away from any mob activity like my mom had told me to. What about you? How did you become a fixer?"

"See that question, never ask it again. I like to keep my past to myself but I need to know as much as I can from you so I know who I'm dealing with." Rubi drank some of her soda.

"I told you all you need to know can you just lighten up a bit I'm just a fucking kid!" Rubi looked out the window shaking her head and Jane chugged some of her soda. Her eyes then landed on Rubi's tattoo.

"What will you do after you get this person you're after?" Rubi asked. Jane made eye contact again and shrugged.

"I don't know…Work for someone I guess."

"Hmph…The best fixers work alone."

"That's what you do right?"

"Yeah. I'd suggest you do the same but hey, who knows if you'll even make it out alive?"

"Oh thanks for the big help!"

"I'm not supposed to be encouraging you! Seriously, this job doesn't have the health benefit of bringing you back to life if you slip up."

"I know that lady! Why are you so worried about me? I just need your advice and training then I'll be on my way."

"I'm not worried about you, I just don't want a kid to die and risk my rep to suffer because of that." Rubi looked out the window and Jane's eyes fell back on her tattoo as they sat in silence for a bit.

"So I'm guessing that tattoo stands for 'killer' or something like that?" Jane hesitated to ask.

"Yeah…Something like that." Rubi traced over the Chinese letters and the design remembering when she was getting it done by one of Ming's friends. _Ming…Dammit why'd you have to go?_

"When did you get it?" Jane asked.

"When I turned 19, being a fixer was becoming a part of me so I figured I'd get a tattoo with meaning. So what about you? What are your interests other than getting back at those guys who killed your mother?"

"Well I like shooting…I like to ride horses…"

"Horses, really?"

"Yeah, sure why not?" Jane chuckled and Rubi gave a small smile. "I'm also guessing you probably thought it would be a badass idea to get a tattoo?"

"Partly, yeah…Ha!" Suddenly, her phone vibrated and it was Milo calling. "What's up Milo?" She answered as the brunette's sitting across from her eyes sparkled with anticipation and curiosity.

"Rubi I got a call from Kafka, she says she has a mission for you."

"And my payment?"

"She says she'll make it a great one."

"Alright…Tell her I'll be over there after breakfast and Milo?"

"Yes Rubi?"

"I got to talk to you about something so yeah..."

"Okay Rubi..See ye then!" She hung up and Jane was getting all excited.

"SWEET! Is that our first job? Oh my god I'm so not-"

"Whoa kid! It's not as easy as it sounds…I don't want you to come with me on this one."

"Oh come on how bad could it be? I'll just handle the guys on the ground for now."

"You're not ready yet and you're most likely to get yourself killed! You're going to stay with Milo-"

"No shit I don't even know him!"

"You shut the fuck up unless you want to see your body inside out do you understand?" It was quiet as Rubi glared at her.

"Fine...Have it your way." Soon the burgers came and they ate in silence. Once they were all done they went back to Rubi's truck. It was very quiet as they drove to the airport to meet up with another one of Rubi's contacts. Jane looked out the window and watched the road pass by as Rubi focused on the road ahead of her.

"Hey look, I know you want to practice your killing but you could barely shoot a target-"

"I know! I know, don't remind me." Rubi picked up that she was still a little upset so she thought it was best to keep quiet.

"Do you want to stay at the boneyard so then I could come back for you?"

"No I'm good. I'll stay with Milo the cat then." Rubi tried to take a deep breath but suddenly she stopped the car.

"Look kid, I don't have time for your bullshit either you stop acting like a fucking teenaged asshole or you could call this deal off!"

"I didn't do anything you're the one who's nagging!"

"You're giving me an attitude and you want to do a mission like you're some kind of videogame character who'll just come back to fuckin' life if you die! It doesn't work that way kid-"

"I know it doesn't work that way! If it did I would have gone after those fucking punks years ago but how do you expect me to get better if I don't try?" Rubi calmed down a bit and continued driving slowly.

"Look…There is no trying in life…You either live to tell the story or you fucking die!"

"Whatever…" It was quiet again but Rubi tried to keep her patience. Jane remained staring out into the window as they pulled up to the airport.

It was almost dinner time in London when their plane finally landed. Rubi met up with Milo at his boat and he was surprised when he saw Jane. "Hello Rubi, who is this young lady?" He asked as they entered the boat.

"I'm none of your business so don't bother asking." Jane said.

"Hey show some respect!" Rubi leaned against his sink as Milo poured himself another cup of tea. Jane walked around examining things here and there.

"Well she's got your eyes…"

"She's not one of my mistakes. Long story, let's just keep it away for now."

"Are ye sure? Not like you to carry kids around. Hey! Don't touch that that's my prized blue fish!" Jane walked away from the giant fish on the wall and continued walking around.

"Listen, I just want you to take care of her while I'm doing business for Kafka."

"Take care of her? Who is she anyways Rubi? I have to ask."

"Milo, I know this is probably the shitiest thing you could do for me but…I think this kid…I don't know... Just take care of her while I'm gone."

"What kinda mess have you gotten into this time? Whatever it is I wish the best of luck. I'll start the boat."

Rubi watched the small ocean waves crash into each as she wondered what Jane was up to. She turned around to see her walking past her avoiding eye contact.

"Hey…" Rubi called but she just continued walking. "Jane I'm fucking calling you!"

"Fuck you! You have a mission to think about, don't worry about me…" Rubi angrily grasped her and pulled her up to her height.

"You listen to me and you listen good okay? I don't want you to die. I'm just gonna do this job and then we could practice at the boneyard okay?" Jane's eyes showed fear as Rubi showed the exact opposite. She let her go and looked away then moved on.


	3. Damn Books

Chapter 3  
Damn Books

Soon they arrived at the port closest to Kafka's museum and Rubi checked her weapons one more time. "Alrighty Rubi, I'll be waiting right here for ye with the girl." Milo said just as Rubi planted her feet on land.

"Yeah…Jane, you behave yourself okay?" Rubi asked and Jane just shrugged at her. She'll stop soon enough. "I'll see ya then." Rubi went to the museum and looked around to see people admiring books and what not. _Good…Something that will keep me busy and try to get my head straight. _She walked into Kafka's office and spotted her admiring her bookshelf.

"Rubi, welcome back darling." Kafka greeted.

"Hey…" Kafka examined her intently and circled her.

"You are so frail looking, perhaps you should take a break from your job sometimes." She played with the ends of Rubi's hair.

"I rather not, keeps me entertained. What do you want?" Kafka turned around and began to explain.

"The three volumes of the architecture of London, you remember right?"

"What? You want me to get those stupid books again?!"

"Yes, but I'll pay you a very high amount this time. Last night a pack of those filthy sailors stole all three books. They're still in the port but I cannot say for how long."

"Hmmm…I need more persuasion…"

"Whatever you want darling…I'll give anything for those precious books." She smirked at her and Rubi turned to face the exit.

"I need to know some stuff about the Italian mafia; A story about a female mobsterette who fell in love with a man from another clan and was raped by him when they broke up. If you could get some information while I'm gone, that will be nice."

"I'll start right away…Please…Get those books." Rubi exited the museum and walked back to the docks. She spotted a bunch men laughing on a ship and drinking alcohol. Yep, that was them.

"Here we go!" Rubi said as she readied her weapons and approached the small ship. The men noticed her.

"Hey! Hey you can't be her without a pass baby but uhh…We could make an exception. Ha! Why don't you have a drink with us?" The scrawny one of the three said. He had a red bandana around his head with a skull on it…_Geez if you actually wanna steal something don't look like such a pirate..._

"Not now boys…Besides, I drink alone." She took out a revolver and spun the chamber around. The men all laugh and the big one with a black beard got up.

"Honey what's your problem? Need some company tonight?" He asked as they walked closer to her. The one with short brown hair got up and grabbed a baseball bat.

"That's a nice bat you got there…I know for a fact you're not gonna use it on me, are you?"

"What do you want lady?" The brown haired asked.

"You have something I want and bummer for you it's not what you think." The men laughed again then suddenly, the horn went off of the ship.

"Sorry lady, but we're sailing now…Hope you're the kind of kitty that likes water!" The scrawny one said then suddenly Rubi took out her sword and drew it close to his neck.

"I want those books you stole from the museum."

"What books? I have no idea-" Rubi quickly thrusted the sword through his leg and he let out a cry of pain. The people in the boat were beginning to get alarmed.

"INTRUDER!" The one with the bat yelled and it was time to get ready to rumble. Men started coming from different directions with bats and clenched fists. Easily, Rubi took out a crowd of them jumping and doing air tricks with her sword. A smile crossed her face by the feeling of blood drops landing on her. She gracefully danced with her katana sword that she was partners with for a long time. Until this day she still is working on perfecting her skill and although she wasn't all that good, it did the trick.

"Say goodnight-SHIT!" A bullet grazed her side and she turned around to find three guys armed with weapons, including one sub machine gun. "That's too bad…I wanted to show you guys my other guns as well…You should have told me to bring me them!" Rubi joked.

"Kill her!" The guys shot their guns but Rubi dodge rolled then leaped in the air and took them out with her revolver. One of them escaped and suddenly, the boat rocked violently when she landed. Explosives…The guy came back equipped with grenades and a gallon of gasoline. "You and me are gonna burn with passion baby!" He threw the gallon next to her and shot it open then threw a match. "You want your books? Jump through the fire to get them…See ya later honey…" He threw the books on the ground just as the fire started growing around Rubi.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you!"

"Rubi!" She heard some awfully familiar voice cry out…Oh look there was Jane on a jet ski.

"I told you to stay on the boat!"

"Get the fuck out of their you're gonna die!" Rubi jumped through the fire and grabbed the books and quickly gave them to Jane. The burning flames crawled on her before she could dive into the water and heal. "Come on! The books are under the seat, get up here!" She held out a hand but Rubi pushed her back and got in front of her to control the Jet Ski. Then, she saw a life boat float back to shore with the guy on it.

"That piece of shit is gonna be sorry!" Rubi sped through the waves and noticed Milo waving but her job wasn't done yet. The guy noticed her and bolted away as she ran after him with Jane right behind her.

She chased him back to Kafka's museum in her office. She heard a shriek and looked up to find he had a knife near her neck and was ready to slash her.

"Come on! Come closer and your sugar momma here dies…" He said.

"Holy shit! You can't just-" Jane got interrupted.

"A kid? What are you some whore? Ha! Ha! You're a fuckin whore having kids before condoms could be invented right you just…HA! Maybe I should let ya be you know? Pffftt…Nice parenting skills…And the job is perfect for it too! Now, give me the books and grandma here is good to go…"

"I don't have the books…They blew up on the ship…Sorry…" Rubi replied holding in her rage.

"Sure…I'm surprised you didn't."

"My books? No!" Kafka welped.

"She's not my mother by the way…I'm an orphan." Jane said making her way closer to him.

"I don't give a fuck who you are eh?" He turned to her.

"But I could like the guidance of your great getaway skills you know? Like a dad, you're old enough!" Rubi got the trick and slowly made her way closer to him.

"What are you saying punk? Wait a minute is this-" Rubi ran and sliced at his legs then stabbed him the chest. Kafka was left in shock as well as Jane.

"Oh crap! Damn that was…Crazy…" Jane said as Rubi helped Kafka back to her feet.

"Kafka…You're okay? I know someone who can come in and clean this up after closing time. It might stink for a while but just abuse the Fabreeze for now."

"Okay Rubi…" Kafka gave a sigh of relief.

"And you, we need to talk after this…" Rubi looked at Jane who shook her head out from her daze.

"Take care of this girl Rubi…She's beautiful…She'll keep you company too…" Jane smiled at Kafka who embraced her trying to console the both of them.

"She's not mine…And I have the books, let's get them back at the docks…" Rubi said.

They walked back to the docks and Milo was waiting for them there. Rubi retrieved the books and gave them to Kafka before receiving her pay of money, $50,000 to be exact.

"And ahhh…I couldn't get much on the mafia…Nothing except that it has been very busy up in New York with crime…" She looked at Rubi then at Jane.

"Alright…Lets go Milo…Airport.." She walked into the boat as Jane looked back at Kafka.

"It was nice meeting you…I'm Jane by the way…" Jane said.

"Kafka…Feel free to visit anytime you want." Kafka replied.

"Jane! Come on!" Rubi called and Jane obeyed.


	4. Jacklyn

Chapter 4  
Jacklyn

It was late when they arrived back at Texas. The two girls didn't say anything to each other but as they walked back into the boneyard, someone had to break the ice. Surprisingly, Jane did. "Look…Rubi, about back there-"

"I don't want to hear it…Just…Just be quiet okay?"

"Yeah I…I understand. Great work out there though, if it means anything coming from a kid…Your wound okay?" Rubi stopped and looked at the bandaged side where the bullet grazed her. Milo had patched it up before she boarded the plane.

"It'll hurt like a mother tomorrow but I'll deal with it. Little bit of whiskey might help." She walked up to her plane and went for a bath. Her head hurt with a mixture of jet lag and just putting up with her newly found 'friend'. She sunk into the steamy water and gave a sigh. _I have to get rid of this kid but why is she still around? I should have blown her brains out when I met her…It could have been accidentally... _She took a swig of her favorite whiskey which cleared some of her worries. Especially the pain on her side. She spotted the recent scars above her knee and her thigh that came from Tarantula. Rubi usually didn't kill by twisting necks but she is certain she did the trick. For some reason though it felt like her deed wasn't done with her yet. _Maybe it's just because I should've seen her blood spill…Ha! Whatever…I broke her fucking neck she's probably rotting away…_

Jane looked around Rubi's plane checking out the empty bottles of whiskey and beer. She then opened the door to the cockpit part and was astonished to find Rubi there in the tub.

"Oh shit sorry I didn't know there was a tub here!" She looked away and took a couple of steps back.

"It's fine! Not like you haven't seen boobs and a vagina before." Rubi said before taking another swig from her whiskey. Jane moved forward into the cockpit and found her bed.

"Well uhhhhh…Nice place you got here…It's simple…Lot of pizza and take out around. You like Asian food?" Jane made eye contact with her.

"It's got a good taste…" Rubi replied as she sunk herself in the tub.

"I had a friend back in Austin who loved to cook Asian food…She taught me a bit of karate and stuff…I even got to train with a wooden katana for a few weeks, but I was a runaway and soon her parents found out I was hanging with her so we split."

"Sucks…"

"Yeah it does but I'm used to it. I always wind up alone…It kinda sucks but hey…I really don't care." Jane walked to the exit of the cockpit and leaned against the wall. Rubi took another swig before speaking.

"So after you get the assholes that killed your mother you'll be out on the run again?"

"Yeah…It's best right? Like you said, you don't see many fixers with kids around."

"Well, I'm not sure the cops are going to be after you just because you're a runaway after that." Rubi looked at her and for a moment they exchanged a glance.

"I bet they gave up I mean…It's been over a year or so…" She gave a sigh as Rubi finished her whiskey.

"You're okay kid but New York is far from here." Rubi got out of the tub and retrieved her towel to wrap around herself. "How are you going to get there?"

"I don't know…I'm definitely not going now though I'd kill myself." Rubi walked past her and headed toward her table.

"Well, wash up…Maybe tomorrow we'll work on those targets." Rubi smiled and Jane did so in return.

"Thanks Rubi…" Then she turned on the faucet to fill the tub as Rubi headed to the fridge.

Rubi sat in her chair looking out while having a small can of beer. Soon Jane came out and sat next to her with a white towel wrapped around herself. "Hey I sorta packed a little light so do you mind if I borrow some lose clothes for the night? Mine are drying right now."

"Check out what I have and feel free to use them if you want." Jane went into her dresser and managed to find dark red plaid sleeping pants and put them on. She then went for her hoodie she hadn't washed and zippered it up on her.

"Thanks! I guess we're about the same size huh?" She sat back down as Rubi took a sip from her beer. "It looks like you drink a lot…I guess you must get a lot of pain?" Jane joked.

"Well it's not exactly a walk in the park…It's a lot. Sometimes I can't believe I'm alive but after a while you get used to it. I've gotten lucky so many times though." She finished her can and smashed it up.

"My mom used to tell me the same thing but she always used to say her luck was running out…Damn did it…"

"I'm guess you and your mom were close?"

"Since I could remember…I know you don't like it when I ask questions but…What about your parents?" It went quiet as Rubi looked away.

"My parents really weren't part of my life, they sucked. My dad was abusive and my mom was just a cranky old bitch. Combine drugs and alcohol with that and you get a pretty fucked up life."

"Did you kill them?"

"No…I ran away a lot out into the dangers of the night. I liked it and I went into a lot of gangs. Then I met Jacklyn."

"Who's Jacklyn? Was she your uhhh…Friend?"

"I thought my life was going to take a turning point then, my mom had gone into rehab but failed to actually heal and my dad was going nuts and would sometimes beat me…But then there were Jacklyn's parents and they were always there to help me…It was as if I lived with them. They were going to adopt me but then…" She angrily threw the can on the table and got up.

"Then what?" Jane asked as she waited for Rubi to turn around. Slowly, her face turned toward Jane.

"One night Jacklyn and I were out…We were 18...We had just gone to the movies and we were being followed. Jacklyn was happy as could be and really didn't notice but I had my guard up." Rubi sighed as Jane got up and walked a little closer. "So…The guys cornered us into an alley, there were three of them two of them had Jacklyn pinned against a wall…Those fucks…The other one had a gun to my head and at first I didn't know what to do. She pleaded for help as they messed around with her scaring her with the gun and stuff…I lost it and took the gun away from the guy and shot him but those fucks…Shit! They fuckin shot Jacklyn before I could even get to them!" She pushed some bottles off the counter angrily which left Jane astonished.

"Whoa shit! Calm down Rubi…I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine…I sure enjoyed beating the shit of them and blowing their brains out…Those bastards…I made them pay! Now, I make everyone else pay who deserves it." Jane looked into Rubi's eyes and stared into them for a bit. She saw the green venom spark in her eyes and something else, retribution.

"I'm guessing that's how you wind up being a fixer huh?" Rubi walked to her room and lied down on her bed. Jane looked at her for a moment then sat at the edge of the bed.

"It became a hobby…I don't know how to explain it…I like seeing assholes suffer…And when you can get paid…it's a wet dream." There was a silent pause for a moment as Jane took in everything.

"Did her parents find out?"

"I told them…The police let me go but I didn't stop at those guys. Next, I killed my father when he laid a hand on me again. Then, my mom overdosed so I beat the place…Until now…" She rolled onto her side and Jane got up.

"Wow…Well, I wish I didn't ask you that but ummm…"

"It's fine, you're just a kid anyways you wouldn't know any better. It feels good to let off my chest though." Rubi sat up and walked up to Jane. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be out for a bit longer alright?"

"On your bed?"

"It's fine just, just be ready for tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, night."


	5. Training

Chapter 5  
Training

The smell of eggs filled the plane causing Jane to open her eyes. Slowly, she sat up and gave a yawn, rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. She got up to investigate the smell of the eggs and found Rubi in her usual red shirt and underwear cooking them. "Glad you woke up! Hurry up and eat, I made us eggs." Rubi said and placed the eggs on the table. Jane gave another yawn then sat down.

"So what am I working on today? Targets?" She grabbed a piece of bread that was on the table and took a bite of it as Rubi poured coffee for both of them.

"Well, you're terrible at acrobatics so I think we should test your combat." Rubi kicked up her bare feet and placed her egg inside a loaf. Jane felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm not good at spinning around and stuff but I could climb and jump over things."

"I'm guessing you picked that up in the streets?"

"Yeah running away from cops and people, I kinda had to jump and get away."

"Have you ever gotten into street fights?" Jane chewed on a piece of her egg and swallowed.

"I had to fight a few people but I usually ran especially if they were bigger than me. How do you fight? I mean, I know you do all those crazy monkey tricks and stuff-"

"Quick and fierce, the faster I'm out of there the better it is."

"I guess you don't like to keep your client waiting."

"More or less…What about you? What are you planning to do after you get the guys that killed your mom?" It went quiet as Jane took a sip from her coffee.

"Why do you want to know? I mean, I told you already I don't know what…"

"Jane, once you get into this business I think you should know that it's a life choice."

"What else am I going to do? I'm the fucking kid of a mobster family...I got nothing else planned but to live life under the gun. I gotta get the guys that killed my mom then maybe after that I'll continue keeping them in order."

"So you're joining the mob again?"

"No, I'll lay on the low…Like I always did." Rubi looked out into her boneyard and took a sip of her coffee. Jane finished up her egg and continued on her bread and thought about her plans. Most of her life she always said she'd just let time fly and face whatever was coming at her. Suddenly, Jane spotted a giant heard of horses galloping in the distance of Rubi's boneyard. "Hey, look! Horses!"

"What?" Rubi looked to where Jane's finger was pointing to and there it was; a heard of horses and a few ponies and foals.

"Do you have a rope? I think I still know how to tie a lasso!" Jane scurried around looking for a rope.

"Check over there, there should be some rope in a box." She pointed towards where the Gatling gun is and Jane quickly got her shoes on and retrieved the rope.

"I got it! I'm gonna use your truck!" Jane ran to her truck and grabbed the keys that were in the cup holder then drove out.

"You're going to startle them!" Rubi smiled then grabbed her black jeans and leather jacket and boots before running out. The horses were startled by the truck's horn making them neigh and turn around. Jane made a sharp turn facing the horses and the herd split up. Bingo. A lone black horse was running in the direction of Rubi's boneyard and Jane took the advantage to chase after it.

"Alright, here we go!" She circled around the horse startling it and confusing it. Rubi then tried trapping it giving Jane the chance to throw her lasso as Rubi kept the horse in the circle. Then, the horse stood on its two hooves ready to stomp Rubi but Jane jumped on its back and put the rope over its head, knocking its balance off. The horse fell on its side but tried to get away and Rubi helped Jane pull it back. "We got it! We got it!" Jane said while fighting against the horse.

"He's tough! Here, let's get him into the boneyard."

They pulled the horse back into the yard and Jane shut the gate. Rubi tied him up to a fence post next to the entrance of her plane. He fought and fought and kicked the fence over and over but he after a while gave up.

"I'm glad I still remembered how to tie a lasso, ha! He is pretty strong though."

"Maybe we should go to town later and get a saddle and what not, he's got a lot of taming to go through. Nice job." Rubi slowly pet the horse as it looked at her with frightened eyes. It walked away from her and she decided to let it be.

"Thanks!" Jane then followed Rubi back up the plane and while Rubi climbed to the top, Jane got dressed in her usual clothes. Rubi looked out into the distance lost in thoughts as Jane quietly walked up to her. "Uhhhh…So when should I start training?" Rubi slowly turned around to meet her eyes.

"Right, come on we'll practice your run and gun." They dropped down and Rubi set up some targets around for Jane to shoot. "I know you have no acrobatic skills whatsoever so we'll start with a simple run and gun." There were two targets tied on to each of poles her. Jane readied herself.

"Okay, so I'm guessing I treat them as if they were shooting at me?"

"Exactly, a moving target is a hard target and the harder it is for them to catch you the better. I know you prefer to be exact and take your sweet time to shoot the targets but you can't do that when they're shooting at you. Just estimate and shoot, a shot to the leg could slow them down and even the arm or whatever." Jane stepped back and faced the poles taking a deep breath.

"This is going to be bad.."

"Shoot all the targets and whatever you do, don't stay in place."

"Alright." Jane galloped forward and shot at the two targets to her right then turned around to the ones behind her. They weren't exactly on the dot but she got them and then made a U-turn to finish gunning down the others switching shooting hands as she went.

"Alright you're good!" Rubi called out. "That's great, you extended the mag size on that thing." Rubi said.

"Yeah I know a guy and he kinda set me up with this gun."

"That's great. Alright I'll set up some more targets but this time you could hide behind objects but whenever you're not taking cover, you're ru-"

"Running and moving at all times so they don't get you." Jane finished.

"That's right and don't forget it otherwise you'll be another fuck going to their grave." Rubi set up the target and moved some crates for Jane to hide behind and some with targets on them.

"I took a small package of your bullets alright?"

"Well, we're always gonna need to pack extra…I should get you some holsters and what not but let's do this before anything else."

"Alright I'm ready!" Jane loaded her gun then repeated what she had done before except this time she dodged and hid behind the crates and shot cans from behind them. She liked it. She guess it was most likely to be her fighting style. When she was done, Rubi gave a smile. "Alright I could do this! I think…" Rubi walked up to her and handed her a few more bullets.

"Load up and hold it, next is combat I think you could do a decent job on that." Jane loaded her gun then stuck it in her pocket then looked at Rubi.

"Combat? How am I going to practice that?"

"With me, duh."

"What!? No way! You're gonna beat the shit at of me!" Rubi laughed.

"Calm down kid the key here is to not hold back…And don't use anything but your body to fight so to make it even just throw that gun to the side." Rubi grabbed the gun from her and tossed it aside.

"I'm not gonna do this you know?" Suddenly Rubi threw a punch at her face causing her to collapse.

"Fuck! What the hell-" A kick to the side and Jane tried getting onto her knees. She elbowed Rubi in the side then punched her stomach and got back on her feet. Jane walked back and dodged incoming punches.

"Come on kid fight me!" Rubi yelled.

"I told you I can't-" A painfull kick to the cunt, "FUUUUUUUCK!" and Jane went berserk and threw a punch at Rubi's nose then alternated punching her cheeks. Rubi dodged and stepped back dodging any more incoming punches.

"That's it, use your rage it'll make you hit harder!" Jane jumped and went for kick in the stomach but Rubi easily flipped her over and had her pinned down with her back facing her as she squirmed on the floor.

"Let me go!" Jane yelled and with a smiled Rubi helped her back to her feet. She caught her breath and slowly tried recovering from the pain. "Shit!" Jane exclaimed as Rubi examined the own blood on her hand that was coming from her nose and laughed.

"Gotta watch out for the leg grabs but other than that, if you had a weapon you could have gotten a good swing at them. You okay kid?"

"My fucking cunt hurts! FUCK!"

"Alright, alright, take it easy! Come on let's get ourselves cleaned before we drench our clothes in blood."


	6. Headaches

Chapter 6  
Headaches

They walked back into the plane and washed themselves up. It took a while for Jane to realize her jaw was bleeding and Rubi had to place a cold beer on it to reduce the swelling. "Let me see." Rubi said while lifting up Jane's chin. Jane was sitting on the counter still a little sore but sucking up the pain.

"Fuck…" She said as Rubi laid the bottle on her.

"You're going to be a little sore but hang in there alright? Pretty soon a bottle of coke will heal ya." Jane nodded then looked at the older lady who was also a cold blooded killer. _Warm hands…But cold heart…._She thought and for a moment couldn't believe how nurturing she could be…Unless this was her way of saying 'Sorry I punched you let me clear that up for ya before they think I beat the tar out of you'. She shook her head a bit and then saw the concerned look in Rubi's eyes, _concerned_ look. "You okay?"

"Uhhh…Yeah! I'll be fine it's just that…Well, my mom used to teach me first aid and stuff when I was little. One time this bully came up to me and punched me in the face, she did the same thing to except with an ice pack." Rubi quickly took the beer off of her and placed it back in the fridge.

"Well excuse the shit out of me it's not exactly a hospital here!" She said as Jane got off the counter.

"No I mean, it's fine! I just you know, I just remembered her and what not…I'm sorry."

"Listen, just so we're clear, I'm not your mom and I never will be." Rubi tried calming her emotions down, so many thoughts were running through her mind like why is this kid here and what the hell is she doing anyway, holding a cold beer bottle to a kid's face attempting to calm down the swelling. _The fuck? _

"Yeah, no shit. Thanks though, for the ice and…I'm just gonna shut up right now…No stories…" Suddenly Rubi's phone buzzed and it was Milo.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Rubi I just got a call from Mr. Ackers, he says he wants you to visit his place to talk." Milo said and Jane was already getting curious.

"Is it that important and did you tell him I hate flying?" Rubi looked away.

"He said you can come whenever you get a chance. I know you have that girl with ya-"

"Milo, enough alright? Tell him I'll be there by nighttime."

"Alright." Rubi hung up and sighed.

"I know, I know, I stay here." Jane said walking her way towards the cockpit.

"No, you can come, just not to Mr. Ackers. Do you want to stay with Milo or Kafka since you two seem friendly?" Jane shrugged as Rubi put on her camo pants and matching jacket.

"Whatever is best for you."

"I'll leave you with Kafka, Milo is too nosy sometimes."

"Is he an old boyfriend or something? Just wondering you don't have to ans-"

"He owed me…And I guess we just kinda give and take from there. Come on your pants are clean enough."

They took a plane ride to London and when they made it there it was night time, closing time for Kafka but she knew Rubi was coming. They took the elevator up to Kafka's study and Jane walked around observing the books. "Door unlocked just waiting for someone to come in.." Rubi said to herself.

"Rubi! So good to see you and your friend!"

"Hey Kafka." Rubi and Jane greeted.

"I'll be back soon depending on what Mr. Ackers wants from me. In the meantime, you and Jane can have some bonding time." Rubi handed her over and got ready to walk out.

"Of course Rubi, take as much time as you need. She won't be a problem." Rubi nodded then looked at Jane.

"I'll be back alright?"

"Yeah…Gotcha."

Mr. Ackers had his guards escort Rubi to his office. She was on high alert trying not to get fooled and getting herself killed. Easily they could stab her and bring her almost dead body to Mr. Ackers, but she tried keeping her cool and soon she reached his office and was left alone with him.

"Mr. Ackers…" Rubi greeted.

"Don't. Come closer, slowly." Rubi gave a bewildered look and slowly took a step forward and continued her gait. She stopped behind his desk as he looked closely at her. "Kafka Dvorak, is she the one that told you where I lived?"

"She had nothing to do-"

"I know she had nothing to do with my son's death. It was your fault but, that's the past. We are still no longer friends, but we're not enemies either."

"Yeah, I know. What do you need?"

"Your debt is going to keep piling up…And you know you owe me a lot." Rubi sighed and paced around a little.

"Listen, I don't know what to tell you but what happened was a trap…Someone set me up."

"You let them set you up…If I wanted my son I'd get him myself! He was a great kid Rubi, you're the bitch that slept with him after all!" Now she was pissed.

"That has nothing to do with any-"

"Why did you leave him eh? He got you off the streets and that messed up boneyard of yours and you decide to leave him and act like a bitch after you fucked him? It bothers you doesn't it, eh?" Rubi tried collecting words to say and tried keeping herself from exploding.

"Yeah sure, I'm the bitch that fucked him and left. I was only 18 and screwed up and maybe quit after that one night stand-"

"You don't want to live a normal life that's why! All you want is a give and take relationship but once you found out you were beginning to get attracted to my son you pushed him away! Why? Why is it that you never want to have a solid relationship with someone?" It was quiet as Rubi paced around with her arms crossed around her chest. Thank god she didn't bring Jane.

"I prefer to be alone and you don't have a normal life either importing drugs that are sometimes illegal to other countries."

"Look who is talking! You're the one chopping heads off for a living!"

"What?! Did you want Pelham to live? I fucking saved your life, hell you could have gotten your head chopped off by that albino freak who I also killed!"

"No you did not! She's still alive!"

"What?!" It went silent as Rubi looked straight into Mr. Acker's eyes. He wasn't kidding. "Oh fuck…"

"Yes…She's still out there but I think it's you she wants not me. I lost everything I loved with nothing else to take, but you…You fucking bitch…You have a real mess ahead of you." Rubi stood quiet for a second trying to calm down.

"Where do I find her?" Rubi asked.

"I heard she's got skilled help, you don't stand a chance."

"Tell me! If your boy was here he'd make you tell me for his own good."

"But he is not therefore you must find her yourself. Tell me, why is it that you're always looking for blood to spill?"

"I kill with a reason behind every bullet. Pelham set me up so I hunted him down and took care of his bodyguard, or so I thought I did."

"Revenge…And money…That's all you're after in life."

"Yeah and? You got a problem with that?"

"I want you to know Rubi that my son was close to you; he always went out of his way to take care of you."

"Yeah well, it looks like I'm not good with payback." Rubi headed towards the exit but Mr. Ackers stopped her.

"Wait! We're not done yet…"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to have a decent conversation with you…Trevor was planning on marrying you-"

"Let's not bring him into this because he and I are history now."

"My ports are going to shut done if no one manages them…Sure, I have money to spare but I'm not sure what I'll do with it once my time is done."

"Go on a world trip 50,000 times and get a young girlfriend. I sure as hell can't own the ports." It went quiet again as Mr. Ackers thought for a moment.

"Fine so be it, you seem to have moved on and could care less of what Trevor really thought of you. He was serious as well but then you started acting like a bitch...I want you to know that one day this lifestyle of yours will bite you in the back. When you're no longer young and are alone in your boneyard, you'll see what I mean."

"Yeah, sure. See ya William."

Rubi walked back to Kafka's annoyed and irritated by the talk. After four years when they broke up he calls her to save his life and the next she's set up to have his head chopped off. Suddenly she stops as a raindrop falls on her head and thought for a moment. _Why the fuck did you have to bother me again? This never would have…Well maybe it still could have…Maybe not…Why did you have to pick me up from the streets? Why did our paths ever cross?_ Puddles started forming on the ground and she started walking faster. Then she caught a glimpse of her face in one of them and starred at herself and gave a sigh. She remembered when Trevor first took her to these streets. She gave another sigh and shook her head and continued walking.

"Rubi! You're back, how did it go?" Kafka greeted her as she slowly walked around sodden from the rain.

"Fucking swell…Thanks for watching Jane, I appreciate it." Rubi replied as Jane got off the armchair she was sitting on and walked to her. Time to go home.

Jane was exhausted by the time they got back and so was Rubi despite her lifestyle of always seeming to board planes. It was early dawn and the sun was trying to rise up to great eyes but jet lag was kicking in. Jane gave a yawn as they walked up to the plane. "Tired?" Rubi asked.

"Yeah…So…What happened with Ackers?" Jane asked giving another yawn.

"Nothing much just business…Why don't you get some rest?" Rubi tried covering up her own tiredness and stress.

"Okay, can't argue with that." Jane walked to the cockpit of the plane and into the bedroom. Rubi soon followed but retreated into a hot, steamy bath. Slowly, she relaxed herself in the water letting it work its magic on her muscles. _Too many headaches in one day, I need to kill someone…_


	7. Plotting An Attack

Chapter 7  
Plotting An Attack 

Beams of light hit Jane's face and she slowly opened them giving a yawn. Suddenly she was startled by the heavy arms wrapped around her but then noticed a familiar face, Rubi. She was puzzled at first not believing how close she was to her but shrugged it off and cuddled a little closer. Then she smelled it, the scent of alcohol, the very strong scent. Jane stirred causing Rubi to wake up. "Wha-What are you doing here kid?" Jane couldn't help but give a small look of disgust as the scent surfed over her nostrils. Rubi noticed her arms wrapped around Jane and quickly untangled herself and rolled onto her back. "Damn it Frank…Filling my drinks with too much rum…" She stood on her feet and staggered a bit but made her way to the toilet. Jane got out of bed and as soon as she stood up she heard the gagging noises.

"Too much for you?" Jane then saw that Rubi was making herself throw up which alarmed her. Rubi flushed the toilet then washed her hands and face in the sink. "Rubi are you-"

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She walked to the kitchen and shielded her eyes against the sun. Jane slowly followed her.

"You don't look fine to me. I mean, yeah you look fine but you make yourself puke that's not-"

"I never drink that bad okay? Uhhh I feel just great!" She slouched back in her chair as Jane took the other.

"Did something happen with that Ackers guy yesterday?"

"Just business as usual kid."

"I think it was a little bit more than just _business_." Jane got up and Rubi eyed her. "Milo told me about Trevor, you know. Look, accidents-"

"He what?! What did you ask him for?"

"Nothing! He just said you might be feeling a bit uptight since that whole situation. He told me about Tarantula and Ze Kollektor and what you did-"

"Listen here kid, I don't want us to talk about Trevor or even say his name again alright?" It went quiet and Rubi took it for a 'yes'.

"I'm sorry for ya. It really sucks I mean, even if you guys were broken up." Rubi didn't want to argue so instead her mind drifted back to the days she was with Trevor. The sweet walks through London holding each other's hand, the drive in theaters and later those secluded areas they parked in to get privacy. It was all fun until Trevor really got serious about the relationship. Rubi knew she would have let it be and that would have been bad for her reputation and her lifestyle. Despite everything he did for her, she had to leave him. How different would it have been if she had stayed? Suddenly, a pain that she never felt before hit her, the pain you get after you lose someone important. It was almost what she felt when Ming died but Rubi wasn't the one who delivered him to his death. Rubi got back at the guys who killed him but with Trevor it was different. Sure, she did kill Pelham but if she hadn't delivered Trevor in the first place he would still be alive. 'Money and revenge, that's what drives you,' she heard William's voice in her head. "FUCK!" She slammed her fists on the table and tried holding back her angst as the memories of her and Trevor fogged her thoughts.

"Rubi!" Jane's hand reached for Rubi's shoulder as she tried to make contact with her.

"Don't touch me! Stop!" Rubi got up intimidating Jane making her step back.

"Whoa Rubi, I'm just trying to help! I think you still have some of that alcohol in you, you should go shoot targets or SOMETHING!" Rubi grabbed Jane by the throat and slammed her head against the wall, she struggled for breath.

"Why the fuck are you here huh? Are you here just to mess with me because if you are I suggest you leave before a close my had into fist on your throat cutting your air supply before I could crush your trachea!"

"Rubi…Let me go…Please…" Rubi quickly released trying to come back to her senses as Jane coughed on the floor. Rubi then grabbed some pants from the dresser and her boots and left her plane to her truck. Jane got up to watch and like a bullet, she drove off kicking up dust behind her.

Jane's hunger alarm went off and she had to get something to eat since Rubi wouldn't be back until her kettle cooled. She opened the fridge to find a enough milk in a half gallon to have cereal great, now to find the cereal. She looked in the cabinet and managed to find a box of coco puffs nearly empty but it was enough to fill a bowl. She began eating but then heard a loud neigh and the sound of something hitting against metal, the horse. She got up and grabbed and apple from the fridge and tossed it down. It hit the horses head and quickly he bit into the apple and finished it. Jane finished up her breakfast as well before she could go and bring a couple of more to him. "Alright mister, eat the apple not my hand." The horse slowly approached her but then stopped and stretched his neck towards her hand. He sniffed the apple and slowly Jane took her other hand and placed it gently on his face. The horse neighed and they both took a step closer to each other. He ate the apple out of her hand and she stroked his neck. "Good boy! Now I got to think of a name…How about…Scorpion? Yeah! You're black the like the ones around here so it's perfect!" Scorpion had a white marking on his face and little ones near his hooves. He was truly a beautiful horse and Jane felt glad seeing he was starting to trust her. She hand fed some more apples and he seemed to be enjoying it. Once they were out of apples, she untied him and lead him around the boneyard. He followed her without and argue and hopefully he'd do the same when it's time to learn to saddle. Then Jane remembered, Rubi kept a stash of money under her bed…

She loosely tied Scorpion to a post then quickly went to take some money from the case. "Rubi wouldn't mind, she was going to use it anyway…" She put 200 bucks in her pocket then went to look for something she could sit on with wheels so Scorpion could pull. She found a small plane with a shark face on it and noticed the wheel on it. "Hmmm…Maybe I could attach them to a crate and be on my way!" She managed to unscrew three and that was really all she needed. She found and open crate and nailed the wheels to the bottem. Scorpion seemed to watching with curiosity as he nickered and neighed. "Hmm…I might as well improve on it since it might come in handy another time." The boneyard was filled with crates, pipes, planks of wood, screws and all sorts of other things. With two long skinny planks of wood, Jane connected two more crates and added one more wheel and moved them around until everything was evened out. This made her carriage almost look like a pickup truck, in a way. She put small planks of wood where she would place her feet so they weren't digging into the nails and squeezed a pillow in between the 'trunk' and where she would stand. "Alright Scorpion, now for the _horse_ power engine!" She connected him to the carriage and shot at the ground making Scorpion charge off.

_Meanwhile…_

Rubi really thought it was stupid to leave Jane back at the boneyard but she had to do this. She had to pay an honest visit to William. No weapons, just herself. Normal. No holsters or her favorite personalized Monkey Business themed shirt and matching jacket. Just black jeans and a blue V-Neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. It was the same outfit she wore on the night Jacklyn was killed. It's been a while since she dressed so, safely or…unguarded when she went out. It can't stay like this long though, that was the truth.

His guards were on duty and seemed to be alarmed as Rubi approached the entrance. "Back so soon? Mr. Ackers isn't expecting any visitors today." One of them said.

"I'm not armed, I just want to talk to him." Rubi lifted up her hands and the two guards looked at each other and nodded.

"Follow us, we'll escort you to the gardens. He's paying a visit to his son's grave."

"That's perfect." They went around the building to the back and there was Mr. Ackers, kneeling next to his son's mausoleum tending the plants surrounding it. Rubi grabbed a rose from a bush nearby wincing as the thorn dug into her hand but compared to other hits this was just a pinch.

"Mr. Ackers, Rubi Malone would like to have a word with you." One of the guards said and slowly Mr. Ackers got up.

"Unarmed now? Guards, let us be." He dismissed the guards and walk up to Rubi. "What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd pay a visit to the father of the son who I accidentally killed, we didn't get to talk much last time."

"I'm alarmed to see you unarmed."

"It's a slow night. So, his body is in there?" Rubi asked looking at the mausoleum.

"Someone I know managed to get his body and stitch his head back in place…If only they could bring him back." He sighed as they walked up to it. Rubi kneelt down and laid the rose down next to a picture of him. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture worn around the edges and looked as if it had been folded multiple times. It was a picture of her and Trevor standing on a sidewalk with Big Ben in the background. She took a good look at it examining both of their smiles. Was she really happy back then? Had this killer actually experience what others call love? She placed the picture next to the rose then stood up with her hands in her jacket's pockets.

"I really need to get rid of Tarantula…" She turned around to face William.

"Why? Why must you always have to do these things?" Rubi looked down at her feet and tried to think of a good reason. She did have one, she always did.

"Because I lost someone once, she was like a sister I never had. She wasn't supposed to die, not at 18 but she was shot. I took care of the ones who did it and that's what I've like to do since then." William stood quiet thinking as Rubi looked at him.

"Revenge…And money." Rubi shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, it's the profit."

"Well then, let's get to work. I don't know where Tarantula may be but I'd try Pelham's old castle. She might be hiding there but she definitely has back up and she's probably expecting you. There's also this other man, Ze Kollek-"

"Ze Kollektor I know… I'll go check it out tomorrow I got other things to do today when I get home. See ya William!" Rubi turned towards the exit and started walking.

"Rubi wait!" Rubi stopped and turned her head, looking at Trevor's grave one last time. "Thank you and I think it's safe to say we are friends again."

"Just keep your enemies closer."


	8. Head Shot

Chapter 8  
Head Shot

Jane paid a visit to Alfred figuring there was no one else she knew around. He automatically recognized her and lightened up since last time.

"Hey Jane was it? Nice horse you got there!" He said cleaning the bar table.

"Ha! Thanks I lassoed it myself."

"Really? Well kid you sure got talent! Hey listen, I get out of work later at 10 and I got a job for ya but it's a dark job but it will be worth it." He whispered and Jane got closer to him.

"How dark? Like brutal murder kinda dark? Like, wet work?!"

"Oh it will be wet…And very dark."

"What is it though?! Come on tell me!"

"Uh Uh Uh! You'll have to come over to my place and figure out yourself. I'm sure Rubi wouldn't mind though. In fact, I bet she'll be cheering your name once the deed is done." Jane got excited.

"Oh great! I can't wait you can count me in! What's my pay though?"

"Hmmm…How about we start with as many Oreo milkshakes you want? I'll get you started on one for now."

"Oh great that'd be awesome!" He made his way to the kitchen as Jane thought about what wet work she'll get herself into. It'd be easy probably since Alfred will guide her, hopefully. She's had some practice so it can't be that hard besides, a bullet to the head will do the trick. Soon, Alfred came back with her shake and gave a smile.

"Slurp up kid, you're going to be doing lots later haha!"

"Amen to that!"

After eating a cheeseburger and having two shakes, Jane thought it'd be best if she brushed up on her shooting. She rode back to the boneyard and practiced her run and gun and dodging. She also managed to find sand bags and tied one around a pole to use as a punching bag. Scorpion neighed and gave puzzled looks but soon found interest in his basket of apples and a hay pile. "Alright, whatever it is I'm ready! You want me? You'll have to go through my knife first shithead!" She threw punches at the sand bag then quickly took her pocket knife out of her back pocket and stabbed it. She stepped back and admired the sand falling out of the bag that would soon be blood. "Soon it'll be for the assholes that killed my mom." She put away her knife then refilled on bullets. She was ready.

She rode back to the restaurant to meet up with Alfred. He was already outside waiting next to his white truck. "Hey Alfred! I'm ready to get to work!" He looked up and smiled as she got down from her horse.

"Good! Just put your horse in the trunk and we'll be on our way!"

"You got it!" Scorpion nickered a bit but followed where Jane lead him. Once he settled down Jane got in the truck and Alfred drove away. Soon, They arrived to a trailer home a couple of miles away from the café. Jane tied Scorpion to a water trough and then Alfred led her inside. The minute he turned the light on Jane was amazed by all the camera equipment around. "Whoa! You have a lot of camera stuff around, do you film stuff?"

"Oh yeah I do, videos of all sorts. Action, crazy ninja moves, how to make bombs, how to use weapons, stuff like that and then some."

"Killing people?" Jane picked up a large camera in a box and examined it. "Whoa pretty heavy!"

"Haha! That's why I get camera stands, my hands ain't that steady." Jane continued examining the place as Alfred drank a cup of scotch. Suddenly Jane noticed kinky hand cuffs sticking out of a box. Suddenly she didn't feel safe.

"Uhhh…What's this doing here?" She asked forgetting how close she was to the bed and how easily she could be tackled by this taller, bigger man.

"Oh that's nothing, just props. Now, about the mission," He took the cuffs from her and backed her to the bed. "I had a different wet work in mind." He unlocked the cuff and tossed the key aside.

"What the fu-HEY LET ME GO! NO!" He tackled her onto the bed and chain one of her hands to the post. "You're a sick bastard!" He got off of her and started setting up the equipment.

"Yeah well, Rubi isn't right in her mind too and you hang with her. We'll split the profit, you're gonna make me a millionaire baby."

_Meanwhile…_

Rubi drove down the sandy road with her cheek resting on her hand against the window. _Well I was an asshole for leaving Jane there…Wonder what she's been doing all day. Hope she wasn't stupid to eat a scorpion when she was hungry…_ She turned up the radio a bit to hear Six Feet Under the Stars playing by All Time Low. "Hmmm...Guitar sound is alright…" She made it home but noticed the horse was missing and Jane had pieced together some sort of carriage. "What the fuck? Jane!" She called out then went to check inside the plane. She place the truck keys on the table and noticed no one was around. She found her case of money on the bed opened and it looked like someone had gone through it. "Fuck! Could you have left a note that you went out?" She got back in the truck and sped out of the boneyard to check the café.

When she arrived there it was closing time and only a woman remained cleaning the tables.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we're close. I gotta lock up soon." She said and Rubi walked up to her.

"Was a girl here earlier? She had brown hair blonde underneath with highlights kind of…Possibly came with a black horse." Rubi asked.

"I saw her, she left with an employee a while ago." Rubi's eyes widened. _Shit what is this kid doing?! _

"Alfred? Where is he?"

"He left ma'am, now please come back tomorrow it's closing time."

"Oh no you're gonna tell me where Alfred lives then you could leave." Rubi blocked her way towards the kitchen and stood there with arms crossed, looking intimidating.

"That's none of my business."

"It is unless you want to be guilty for having a kid dead and possibly chopped up." Now she was spooked and scared.

"Alright! He lives in a trailer home a couple miles away from here you can't miss it…It'll be towards your right." Rubi was already out the door and speeding in her truck.

Alfred was on Jane intimidating her to death as she struggled to reach for her gun. He kept slapping her hand away as he removed his shirt.

"Aren't you hot with that sweat jacket of yours I mean, I know it's August and it could get chilly but come on!" He started to pull down the zipper and Jane again tried reaching for her gun. "STOP!" He took the gun and shot at the wall scaring Jane.

"Fuck!" He laughed and brought the gun under her chin.

"Yeah…That's what I want to do but you…Haha! You squirm way to much!" Jane threw a punch at him but he quickly recovered and pinned her arm down again. "You bitch! You can't save yourself so stop!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you it's not fuck me! Oh once I'm done with you I'll sell ya to my buddy and from there your cunt's going to sadly be a carriage for diseases and a junkyard and you'll have to live with it for the rest of your fuckin life!"

"I'm not gonna let that happen! You sick bastard!" Jane spat in his face and he freed her hand to clean it up giving Jane a chance to try to break free. No good. She's locked to the post. Alfred struck her cheek with the butt of the gun causing her to gasp out in pain and him to laugh.

"You'd make a great fixer, but you ain't got the guts…Or power! Haha! I'm the one with the gun honey and you could suck it!" He put the safety on the gun and put it in Jane's mouth and made a jerking motion with it as Jane tried to escape. He put the gun aside and worked on removing his pants. "Damn this is getting a little hot ain't it? Come on feel it!"

"NO!" Jane tried pulling her hand away from his waist but soon her hand touched the fabric of his underwear and she began yelling. "NO! You fucking asshole!" Suddenly, Rubi broked down the door startling both of them and she quickly jumped on the bed and kicked him in the face then off the bed.

"FUCK!" He yelled Jane took the chance and reached for the gun then shot him multiple times. Right in the head. Headshot, and then some.

"Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Fuck I…I thought I was a goner for sure!" Rubi unlocked her and threw the cuffs next to his bleeding body before grasping Jane firmly by the arm and dragging her to the kitchen.

"What the fuck? What the fuck were you thinking running off like that?"

"He said he had some wet work for me to do!"

"Yeah, but not the wet you were thinking about… Jane you could have fucking…Ugh!"

"I know what could have happened and I'm glad it didn't. Thank yo-"

"No don't thank me! Kid, I don't know what to say but…Ugh! What do you have to say for yourself running off like that?" It went quiet and Jane looked down at her feet. Rubi walked around trying to calm down. She stomped on the camera and smashed it into pieces then took a deep breath.

"Why are you friends with a child pornographer anyways?" Jane suddenly asked.

"We're not friends we're colleagues who work dirty but we don't share stories about what we do. There was a possibility he could have been a hit man or drug seller even a child pornographer and fucking awesome you found out first hand!"

"How was I supposed to know? I thought he was just an average waiter so I thought he was alright! Maybe even another one of your informants!"

"Oh really? So regularly waiters have contacts out in the dark world that let them know if there's any jobs around? I'm fucking thrilled kid I could be a millionaire tomorrow! You don't run off like that again alright?"

"Okay…Rubi…I'm-"

"Just shut up and get in the truck." She walked out and soon Jane followed after her.


	9. Six Feet Under The Stars

Chapter 9  
Six Feet Under The Stars

Jane took care of Scorpion and relaxed a bit. It was over and done with and she made it. Still, she felt a little disgusted but then she remembered killing him. Almost perfectly she just took the chance, grabbed the gun, and bang! She felt a different recoil as the bullet flew out of her gun and hit Alfred right in the face. Then there was Rubi. She came at the perfect time to save her had she come later she would probably be worse than dead. Jane gave a sigh and finished brushing Scorpion's fur. He neighed and tried comforting her and she gave him a hug. "I guess you were just trying to tell me to not follow him huh? Well, you tried I just wasn't thinking." She then went up to the top of the plane and sat down watching the stars. She took out her iPod nano and scrolled through her list of songs then found a good one to listen to, Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low. She relaxed and listened to the lyrics that worked so well with the instruments. Rubi slowly approached her watching her tap her foot. She took a sip from her beer bottle then gave a sigh and lightly tapped Jane with her boot. "Hey I know it's a little late to ask but are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay I mean, I'm breathing right? Better than before." Jane replied as Rubi crouched down to her height.

"Did he hurt you or do anything?"

"No he didn't…Could have done much worse though I mean…Ugh never mind."

"Yeah I know I'm just glad he didn't kill you…Or rape you. Just don't that again alright?"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Thanks for being there though."

"Don't mention it." Rubi sat down behind her and took another sip from her beer then rested her chin on Jane's head. "I see you took some money with you."

"Oh yeah I bought the saddle and stuff for Scorpion, the horse."

"Scorpion? That's a good name."

"Yeah I figured you know, since scorpions are black and what not." Jane relaxed and leaned back and looked up at Rubi. "Where did you go?"

"Oh yeah, London. I went to pay visit to Trevor's dad, sorry about that."

"It's fine you were pissed off anyways."

"Yeah I was but I have to visit Milotomorrow. I have some unfinished business to talk about with him."

"Is this about your job?"

"Yeah it is, I hate unfinished business." She took a swig from her beer then looked at Jane's iPod. "What are you listening to?"

"Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low, wanna listen?" She held up an earphone but Rubi shook her head.

"Na but I think I heard it before. Where did you get the money to buy this?"

"Lucky me I found it! I spent a whole day downloading songs onto it at a library!" They laughed and Rubi finished her beer.

"Why don't you go wash up? I'll be here."

"Alright." Jane got up and headed towards the entrance of the plane. "Is it alright if we camp out here tonight?"

"Yeah sure, just bring up some blankets."

"I will." Rubi picked up Jane's iPod and scrolled through the songs and started listening to some of them. It was the same song she heard in the truck…What a coincidence.


	10. Wet Dreams

Chapter 10  
Wet Dreams

"_Rubi! Rubi wake up!" She heard a familiar but rather vague voice and slowly she opened her and looked around. A…hospital room?_

"_Where the fuck am I?" She sat up and saw Jacklyn's mother. "Jenna? Jenna where's Jacklyn!?" Suddenly she heard screaming and saw a group of doctors running down the hallway with a body of a man with his head separated from it._

"_Rubi you're a bitch!" It was Trevor._

"_You killed my daughter!" Jenna suddenly yelled and took out a knife ready to stab Rubi._

"_STOP!" The knife dug into her stomach and blood started gushing out then she looked up to see Ze Kollektor, not Jenna. Then, two familiar guns with knives on them lay on her neck…Tarantula._

"FUCK!" Rubi woke up in a cold sweat despite the Texas sun beating on her. She patted her stomach and noticed that she was alright. No wounds. A body stirred next to her and she had never been so happy to see Jane again. She yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Fuck! Just a bad dream."

"You get those too huh? I haven't dreamed in a while." Suddenly, Rubi overheard voices heading toward her boneyard.

"Shhhhhh!" She motioned Jane to keep low as they made their way to the middle of the plane and kept lookout.

"Who are these guys?" Jane whispered. There were three men and a young woman: a dark one that was very muscular, one with a black beard and a red bandana around his neck, a brown haired one with a mustache and cowboy hat looking like he hasn't changed his clothes in weeks, and then the blonde hair looking like she just turned 20. What was she doing around these guys?

"Bandits, don't worry I usually kill all of them. Wanna have some fun with them?" Rubi asked.

"Holy shit like kill them?"

"Alright Rubi come on out we know you're in here! Come on out so ya can give me a big woopin! Come on cowgirl!" The brown haired one said.

"She's obviously out Buck, let's just take her cash and panties and go!" The lady said. Jane couldn't help but think of her familiar Boston accent.

"That wouldn't be fun! We have to kill her first, come on Buck I know you're definitely into this!" The black haired one said.

"Devon can you calm down your bloodlust, man! Not everything is blood and gore ya know?" The dark one said.

"Shut up all of you! Gina, check her plane!" Buck ordered.

"No way am I going in there! You got the balls, you go!" Gina replied.

"And you got the vagina!"

"I won't have one anymore if I go in there! Have you heard what this lady could do to a person?"

"You both sound like pussies! Buck just go in there and get the cash, we'll look around for any other good stuff." The dark one yelled. They split up and Jane and Rubi backed up a bit. Soon, Buck was in Rubi's plane and it was time to act.

"Alright, we have to figure something out. You good at stealth?" Rubi asked.

"Most likely not since crouching for too long hurts my legs, and I can't keep my balance." Jane answered.

"It's alright just take it slow, plus we're barefooted so we'll make less noise." Rubi looked through the window of the plane and saw that Buck was in the bathroom, looking at Jane's clothes.

"Well well…Seems as if Rubi actually has a friend. Probably went out in her car." He said.

"Okay…Follow my lead. I'm going to regret the mess I make." Rubi said as she started to head down.

"Oh well, happy wet dreams!" They dropped down and stealth there way in front of Rubi's fridge. Buck found the case and was laughing in pleasure.

"My sword's in the bathroom, I'm gonna grab it and stab it through his neck. Stay close and get back up weapons got it?" Rubi said.

"Yes ma'am." The plan went into action. Rubi grabbed her sword and slowly rose up behind him. He gave another laugh just as he closed the brief case then STAB! Rubi decapitated him. "Holy fuck! That was hot!" Rubi smiled at her but was a bit alert since her voice was a little too high. Suddenly, Rubi heard the dark man's voice come near the bathroom.

"Shit look out!" Rubi alerted as the man ran to Jane and head locked her and held a gun to her head.

"You come closer with that sword and she goes!" BANG! The man fell to the ground and Jane sat against a wall trying to calm down. The man lay on the ground bleeding with a bullet in his head.

"Oh shit!" Jane exclaimed. Rubi picked up her gun and went to Jane's side.

"Jane you okay? Don't you come any closer or I'll blow your brains out!" Rubi looked at Gina and pointed her gun at her.

"Oh man…I shot Mr. Blackhand, Devon's gonna go crazy."

"Gina you alright? I heard a gunshot. Are you up there? HOLY SHIT!" Without further thought Rubi shot the man a couple of times and he fell onto the sand outside the plane. Gina screamed in fright.

"Holy hell! That makes three." Gina and Jane looked at each other for a moment then Jane got back to her feet.

"Gina? Holy shit it really is you!"

"What!?" Rubi questioned.

"Oh lord! Jane it's been ages! How you've been girlfriend!" They hugged each other and Rubi stood back puzzled.

"Great! What are you doing with those bandits?"

"Oh you know, stealing and stuff you won't believe the stuff we stole! I still gotta keep my mobsterette blood running since you dropped out. Speaking of which, what are you doing with Rubi Malone? She's a very good and I mean really good fixer."

"Yeah I know. You still in the mafia?"

"Of course! Well, to some extent. You still after the retards that killed your ma? Wait, Rubi is supposed to help you?"

"Well, yeah…Sort of."

"I hate to interrupt your friendly reunion but you were just about to steal from me so…" Gina looked at Rubi seeing her still as a little threat.

"I'm sorry about that but, it's business…You'd understand right? Now that I know Jane is with you and you've been helping her, I'll be out of your hair." It went quiet as Jane examined the two of them. They were okay for the most part…She guessed.

"We should uhh…Probably clean up right Rubi?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. Gina was it? Help us clean up and I won't stick a bullet in your head."

"You got it!"

After they finished cleaning up the plane and burning the bodies, they relaxed. Rubi still was wondering who the hell Gina was. She looked at her phone that read10:30A.M which meant it was 3:30P.M in England. _I gotta catch a plane ride soon but now who the hell is this bitch?_

"Hey Gina, why don't you go take Scorpion the horse over there for a little walk out the boneyard?" Rubi asked.

"You got it." Gina left them and Jane could tell something was up.

"You want to tell me who is this chick?" Rubi asked.

"Thought you'd ask, she and I grow up together since I was 6 and she was 12. She was part of another mob but her parents knew my mom for a long time. She lived in Boston up until then. Then she came to Texas because her parents kinda wanted to help my mom out and it was nice."

"Then what? Your father murdered her and you ran off?"

"I was around but her parents had a busy lifestyle. Gina and I would often hang out pickpocketing and stuff and just being thieves. Of course, they then thought it was best to put me in an orphanage thus beginning my run."

"Hmph…Sounds clear. We have to go to England soon to see Milo and we need her off our back."

"Yeah sure, I'll just tell her to hang close her…Maybe rent a motel nearby." Jane got up and jumped down to look for Gina. Rubi watched them for her plane for a bit then when Jane turned back she went to pack up some clothes. She put on a pair of denim jeans, her navy blue shirt with her monkey buisnness logo on it, and her black leather jacket. She would see Milo, unarmed.

"Okay Rubi I'll see you around! You too Janey, you take care of yourself booboo!"

"Okay see you around Gina!" 


	11. Dinner

Chapter 11  
Dinner

Jane walked into the plane to meet up with Rubi and looked at her. "I thought we had to take care of business."

"What do you mean?" Rubi asked.

"Well, you look nice…For a person who's about to murder in cold blood."

"I try. You ready to go?" Rubi walked closer to her .

"Let me get a holster and put my gun away in your suitcase and we'll be off."

Once they arrived in London, Rubi and Jane stopped by Applebees to pick up some food to bring back to Milo's boat. He wasn't expecting them so he'd be pretty surprised. Rubi was a bit baffled though by how she wanted to see him but not really for her mission. She knew where Tarantula was and could just drive there and Milo wouldn't have to be part of anything but then again she felt like he had to know. She walked onto his boat and opened the door and went right through. "Hey Milo!" She greeted as he got up startled a bit.

"Rubi what a surprise! You usually tell me when you're visiting. Something must be up since your coming unarmed and brought food."

"Shut up I'm just trying to be nice!" She said as Jane and her started unpacking the food. She turned around and smiled at him and he smiled in return. Jane looked at them and noticed something was about to go on…Something. Maybe it was best if she'd let them be for a bit.

"Uhhh…I'll just be in the bathroom so yeah…" She stepped back and headed to the bathroom giving Milo and Rubi some space. Rubi went back to unpacking and Milo started to help.

"So…You want to tell me who you're dealing with now?"

"Does there always have to be something?"

"I don't know, there usually is."

"Okay…There is…But…" Rubi shrugged her shoulders trying to come up with something to say.

"What do you need?" Rubi leaned on the kitchen counter as Milo set up the plates and utensils.

"Well, I got fucking great news, Tarantula's back. I thought she was dead but turns out she managed to breathe again."

"And Ze Kollektor?"

"Back again as well…"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy. They know you're after them that's for sure."

"Maybe...William Ackers told me they were still out there…Here we go again, I hate unfinished business. I brought mozzarella sticks, I know you like them." Rubi turned her attention toward the food and sat down. Milo took a seat next to her.

"Thank you Rubi. So, when do you leave?"

"I don't know yet…I have this kid around and she's trying to find revenge too."

"Revenge? Rubi she's only 15 you think-"

"She's part of the mafia Milo…The Italian Mafia…" She leaned closer to him and lowered her voice.

"Mafia? Isn't that risky for you Rubi?"

"They don't know me…Besides, she's the one that once to attack the guys that killed her mother."

"What's the name of the mafia? I could ask around the ports or spy…I have a few contacts."

"I'm not sure but I'd appreciate it…" It fell silent.

"Rubi, I don't know how to explain it but you kinda look exhausted."

"Exhausted? What do you mean?"

"Your job is too dangerous why don't you calm down a bit-"

"Milo you know I can't do that. Once I kill one, I kill all. It's a job and you know how important it is to me." Milo gave a sigh as Rubi picked out her food.

"What are ye going to do when you're older? When you can't all those monkey jumps and flips and surely you must have lots of enemies training the younger generation."

"I'll deal with it when I get there…Honestly, I don't think I'm gonna live past 45."

"Rubi…I just don't want you to get yourself killed I mean it'd be a shame."

"Whatever. Dying can't be that scary considering I'm a cold blooded killer."

"You're not just that…You kill for a good reason but later on it's gonna bite you in the back."

"I know…I know but I'll deal with it." Rubi leaned her face closer to Milo while looking at his lips. Vague and unfamiliar feelings ran through her as she tried thinking what the hell she was doing. Rubi got a quick glance of Milo's small and fast smile as she gave in and let him cross her boundary lines. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she felt his salty lips touch hers. She couldn't explain it but she wanted this. Sure, it was not like her to get into relationships like this but she trusted Milo and has for a long time. The whole feeling felt…Comforting. They looked at each other for a moment as she leaned back. They kissed again and again then Milo sat up.

"Rubi…What about the ki-"

"Hey did-Oh fuck!" Jane stepped back a bit, blushing. "Sorry guys I just-"

"No! We were just-it's nothing." They both said at the same time and the biggest blush came across Rubi's face. So much for a night of excitement and thrills and exploring deep within what Rubi and Milo really could be.

"Why don't ye sit here Jane." Milo gave his seat to her and sat across from Rubi. Jane slowly walked to it.

"Is it…Clean?" He blushed as Rubi gave a laugh.

"Sit down and eat will ya?" Rubi started to eat and soon everyone got their food and began to eat. After a while Jane had to break the silence.

"So…Are you guys…Well…You know?"

"Rubi and I have known each other for a while and stuff like that could happen…" Milo stated.

"It's not what it looks like just…Just…Let's just talk about Tarantula and that crazy guy who likes pointy weapons." Rubi said.

"Right, I'm guessing you're gonna go to Pelham's old base?" Jane asked.

"That's a place to start only I'd like to know what she's planning." Rubi replied.

"There's an old cannery where some of Pelham's old mates hang out…They don't do much anymore but they know a bit of what's going on. I could take you there when you're ready."

"Well, best if I eat light then."

Dinner went by and Rubi got her weapons ready and changed into her usual mission clothes. She was about to go but took a look at Milo and Jane.

"Well…I guess you want me to stay here, best if I stay out of the way right?" Jane said.

"I promise you can make it to the next one so keep training yeah?"

"You got it!" She replied then Rubi looked at Milo.

"Just be careful, as always."

"Yeah, got it just be back in 20 minutes. Thanks again." She kissed him then started making her way around the docks.


End file.
